


La manera en que dijiste "Te amo"

by Hitomi_G



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Other, Todo depende de la pareja y la situación, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_G/pseuds/Hitomi_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palabras que no deben decirse a la ligera, sentimientos mezclados y algo de amor y desamor. Esta es una colección de One Shots escritos siguiendo una lista de maneras de decir "Te amo" con varias parejas de Haikyuu! </p><p>Capítulo 4: YamaYachi en "Mientras tomábamos una taza de té"<br/>Capítulo 5: UkaTake en "Mientras bebíamos una cerveza"<br/>Capítulo 6: KiyoYachi en "En una tarde soleada de jueves, con la luz del sol resplandeciendo en tu cabello"</p><p>(Work to be translated to English)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Como un saludo

Cuando llega la tarde y ya todos están en el gimnasio el único que hace falta es Bokuto. Su ausencia en notable ya que sin él reina una extraña calma alrededor de los demás jugadores. El entrenador los observa a todos correr alrededor de la cancha y la siguiente vez que sus jugadores pasan frente a él extiende una mano para detener a Washio, quien está hasta atrás de la fila.

\- ¿Alguna noticia sobre el capitán?

Washio se lleva una mano a la nuca y ríe tímidamente, como si lo siguiente que va a decir le causara vergüenza. Explica entonces que se quedó en el salón de clase tomando horas extras de aritmética como castigo por haber estado rebotando el balón de volibol durante clase. El entrenador se lleva una mano a la frente y sus hombros se sacuden mientras intenta reprimir una oleada de carcajadas. Cuando no lo logra, todos los demás miembros del equipo se detienen a observar la escena.

\- De acuerdo, no hay problema. El chico tiene energía, eso es todo. Faltar a una sola práctica no le hará daño.

Cuando Washio regresa a juntarse con sus compañeros, estos le preguntan qué era lo que hablaba con el entrenador. Washio les explica y la misma oleada de risa recorre el gimnasio. Incluso Yukie deja escapar algunas risas algo nasales y tiernas, causando suspiros de admiración entre los chicos. El único que no ríe es Akaashi.

Mantiene el perfil bajo y se da la media vuelta para ir a practicar saques ya que Bokuto no está para recibir sus colocaciones ese día. Podría llamar a Sakurui o a Konoha, pero ya han prometido ayudar a Komi a practicar sus recepciones y la ausencia de la estrella lo tiene de mal humor. ¿Algún día dejará de portarse como un niño? Akaashi no lo sabe y está empezando a cansarse de tener que hacer de padre sustituto para su sempai, aunque en el fondo está consciente de que no es eso lo que le irrita. No, la razón no tiene nada que ver con la ausencia misma, sino con lo que Akaashi siente debido a esta.

Ansiedad, soledad, un enorme sentimiento de desasosiego que no debería sentir puesto que cuando Bokuto no está es cuando debería sentirse más tranquilo. Nostalgia. Cada emoción que lo embarga en esos momentos es lo que lo tiene de mal humor, el saber que Bokuto puede causar todo eso sin siquiera notarlo y el hecho de que no quiere aceptar que es así es lo que provoca que Akaashi se aleje del resto del equipo y que repetidamente impacte el balón en la red en lugar de hacer que vuele sobre esta. Por supuesto que todos se dan cuenta, pero prefieren no decir nada por respeto al vice capitán. Solo el entrenador le observa con los ojos entornados y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado con cada saque fallido.

\- ¡Keiji! – lo llama finalmente – Es suficiente, si no te sientes bien o algo te preocupa mejor ve a darte una ducha y regresa a casa, no es normal que te comportes así.

Akaashi no está acostumbrado a que le llamen la atención, pero asiente sin oponerse porque sabe que el entrenador tiene razón y porque no quiere estar ahí. Además, su voz no ha sonado para nada enojada, sino preocupada, lo que hace que Akaashi sienta algo de culpa por su comportamiento. No ha fruncido las cejas, no ha gritado o gruñido a nadie, se ha limitado a mantener su cara de póquer durante toda la práctica sin meterse con nadie y aun así sus sentimientos se dejaron ver.

Suspirando va por sus cosas y toma unos tragos de agua antes de salir del gimnasio, consciente de que varios pares de ojos lo siguen. Una vez afuera acelera el paso y dobla para dirigirse a la salida. Una voz lo llama entonces.

- ¡Akaashi! – Bokuto está ahí de pie asomándose por una de las ventanas del primer piso del edificio de la academia y agitando los brazos a solo unos pasos de donde Akaashi se ha detenido. La amplia sonrisa formando hoyuelos en sus mejillas y resaltando los pómulos del capitán del equipo provocan que Akaashi levante una mano y salude de regreso. - ¿A dónde vas? ¿Ha acabado el entrenamiento? No te había visto en todo el día. ¡Demonios! El entrenador me va a chillar de nuevo ¿no? Oye ven aquí, hoy no te he dicho que te amo. ¿Pudiste practicar esa colocación con alguien? Estoy seguro que Sakurui me dijo el otro día que quería practicar sus ataques rápidos contigo. ¿Crees que...?

La mano extendida de Akaashi detiene el monólogo a la mitad, y Bokuto teme haber causado una reacción equivocada en el chico, pero al verlo acortar la distancia y apoyar ambas manos sobre el marco de la ventana sonríe. Los labios de Akaashi también están ligeramente curvados hacia arriba y su mano ahora descansa sobre la cabeza de Bokuto.

\- Aún puedes llegar al entrenamiento Bokuto-san, yo me fui porque me sentía mal.

Bokuto abre los ojos y se aproxima para juntar sus frentes. Akaashi cierra los suyos porque no puede soportar la intensidad de la mirada color ámbar sobre su rostro. Apenas Bokuto finaliza el contacto Akaashi se lleva ambas manos a la frente y un tenue rubor cruza sus mejillas.

\- Bueno, no tienes fiebre, aunque tu rostro se ve algo rojo – declara Bokuto sin notar que ha provocado que el rubor se extienda ahora hasta el cuello de Akaashi. – Dijiste que te “sentías” mal, ¿no? ¿Significa que ya estás mejor? – Akaashi asiente. - ¡Entonces vamos juntos al gimnasio!

Se separan por breves minutos mientras Bokuto se dirige a buscar sus cosas en su casillero. Cuando sale del edificio, Akaashi ya está ahí esperándolo.


	2. Con voz ronca, debajo de las sábanas

A pesar de que la finalidad de encender el acondicionador de aire había sido deshacerse del increíble calor veraniego, Takeda permanecía en cama completamente envuelto entre los cobertores. Por insoportables que fueran las altas temperaturas el maestro siempre había preferido el clima cálido al frío debido a su facilidad para pescar resfriados.

Estaba pensando en una lección acerca de poesía de la era Meiji. Cada vez que tocaba ese tema en clase tenía problemas para que sus estudiantes comprendieran bien los textos, especialmente aquellos que eran conformados por temas eróticos. El principal problema se debía a dos cosas: la primera era que muchos de sus alumnos eran recatados y se sentían avergonzados de hablar acerca de sexualidad, por lo que no lograba que comentaran lo suficiente acerca de los textos; el segundo problema era que si la mitad de los alumnos eran demasiado pudorosos, la otra mitad no lo era, por lo tanto su poca madurez y falta de seriedad les impedía analizar los textos de manera objetiva y sus locas hormonas de adolescentes siempre hacían que varios le saltaran con preguntas que se desviaban del tema principal y terminaba dando clases de salud sexual en lugar de clase de literatura.

Mientras tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo trataba de no pensar en el hombre que estaba sentado junto a la ventana de la habitación de al lado fumando su tercer cigarrillo de la noche mientras sobre una mano sostenía su copia original de “Mil grullas”. Takeda sabía perfectamente que Ukai Keishin no era exactamente un lector ávido y se había sorprendido cuando, sin siquiera haber contemplado la idea de pedirle ayuda, él se había voluntariado para leer el libro sobre el cual trabajarían sus alumnos la siguiente semana. No era un libro largo, y Takeda estaba profundamente agradecido de que Ukai se hubiera tomado el tiempo para leerlo a pesar de que le estaba costando tres noches terminarlo, no importaba que las tres las hubiera pasado en su domicilio fumando cigarrillo tras cigarrillo junto a la ventana abierta, porque Takeda había descubierto que le encantaba observar desvergonzadamente su aspecto de bohemio a la luz de la luna desde el lado opuesto de la habitación.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, Takeda sintió una corriente de aire helado que lo despertó. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido para empezar, y mucho menos tenía idea de cuánto tiempo lo había hecho. Cuando rodó sobre su costado para acomodar la sábana de nuevo descubrió que esta no se había desacomodado debido a sus movimientos al dormir, sino porque Ukai la había levantado para poder meterse en la cama con él. Luego de taparse la boca para ocultar su bostezo le preguntó la hora.La una de la mañana, creo. Y deberías quitarte los lentes antes de dormir, se van a desajustar de nuevo.

\- La una de la mañana, creo. Y deberías quitarte los lentes antes de dormir, se van a desajustar de nuevo.

Takeda sonrió mientras sentía los dedos tibios de Ukai rozarle las sienes mientras le quitaba los anteojos del rostro y se los entregaba para que pusiera en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a su cama. Le dio las gracias y después se acomodó para darle más espacio en donde recostarse.

\- Por cierto, ya terminé el libro. – anunció casualmente Ukai una vez se hubo acomodado a su gusto, su voz grave y algo ronca debido a los cigarrillos que había consumido. – Debo decir que no esperaba que fuera tan difícil de leer.

Takeda sabía que Ukai había podido percibir el momento exacto en que su cuerpo se tensó junto a él cuando lo siguiente que dijo fue:

\- Ah, pero eso es porque hacía mucho que no leía un libro así. Generalmente me limito a mangas y revistas. Debo decir que el cambio fue interesante, y me gustó la historia. Los chicos deben de poder apreciarla mejor, puesto que tienen más frescos los ejercicios de análisis e interpretación gracias a ti, sensei.

\- No trates de hacerme sentir mejor, yo entiendo que sea complicado para ellos leer esto, pero es parte de lo que debo enseñarles. No pido que lo entiendan en su totalidad, solo que sientan interés por ello para que no se aburran en las lecciones.

\- ¿No me dijiste que siempre terminan debatiendo acerca de sexualidad en clase tras leer esto? Yo creo que has podido generar suficiente interés al respecto.

Ukai se aproximó un poco al maestro y posó su mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo a él. Takeda analizó su rostro, la expresión seria y los mechones de cabello desteñido que se deslizaban sobre su frente lo hacían parecer algún tipo de delincuente juvenil, y por un segundo el rostro de Tanaka le pasó por la mente y se preguntó si Ukai había sido así cuando tenía la misma edad. Al menos sabía por las fotos que había visto que su estilo de cabello era similar, no sería sorpresa que tuvieran más cosas en común. Debía procurar también que el chico no adquiriera el hábito de fumar de su entrenador. La única diferencia, pensó el maestro, era que a su parecer Ukai era más guapo, tanto antes como ahora, y dudaba mucho que Tanaka alcanzara ese grado de atractivo cuando creciera. O quizás solo pensaba eso porque no podía concebir que existiera persona en el mundo mejor parecida que él.

\- No sé si pueda llamarle a eso “interés”, Ukai-kun. Deberías ver el alboroto que se arma. – suspiró Takeda con desánimo, sus dedos retirando el cabello del rostro de Ukai y acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. - ¿Qué clase de maestro soy si mis alumnos se salen de control apenas se menciona un tema “tabú”? – concluyó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra para denotar su falta de habilidad para encontrar un adjetivo que pudiera describir mejor los temas a los que hacía referencia.

\- Entonces hazlos tener un debate en serio, con mediador y todo. Sería una dinámica interesante. Podrán hablar acerca del tema que quieren y discutir sobre cómo se refleja en el libro.

Los ojos de Takeda se abrieron de la sorpresa, no porque no estuviera esperando una buena idea de Ukai, sino porque jamás se le había ocurrido. Dejó escapar una risilla y un agradecimiento por la idea a escasos milímetros de los labios del rubio y luego regresó a estar acostado sobre su espalda y sentir el brazo del entrenador sobre su estómago. Cuando ya empezaba a quedarse dormido otra vez escuchó de nuevo la voz rasposa de tabaco susurrándole al oído.

\- No sé ni por qué te preocupas tanto todo el tiempo, por cómo veo que te trata el equipo estoy seguro que todos tus estudiantes te aman.

Cuando Takeda ya estaba más al borde del inconsciente que de la vigilia creyó haberle escuchado decir: “ _Y también yo_ ”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amo demasiado a Ukai y a Takeda, ¡demasiado! Espero haberles hecho justicia aquí porque son mis favoritos. También espero que les haya gustado este capítulo a todos. Lo tenía escrito desde la semana pasada y no tienen idea de cuánto debí contenerme para no publicarlo hasta hoy. De hecho ya estoy avanzada con los demás, así que no debe haber retrasos por mi parte. Les dejo entonces.
> 
> En el capítulo 3: Con un grito


	3. Con un grito

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Yaku siempre había sido una persona intuitiva, que no se molestaba dándole vueltas a sus asuntos y cuyas interpretaciones de las cosas siempre se definían en si estaba de acuerdo o no. Esto, sin embargo, lo había dejado sin palabras, sin aliento y sin sueño. Se revolcaba entre las sábanas preguntándose si lo que hizo había sido lo correcto y se sentía culpable cada vez que se daba cuenta de que no.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Dos días enteros, dos días desde que no se atrevía a mirar a sus padres a la cara y desde que no dejaba de soñar despierto mientras se lavaba los dientes o barría el piso de su habitación. Dos días desde que Kuroo no dejaba de enviarle mensajes y desde que Kai le había marcado para preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Dos días desde que no atendía su teléfono o abría alguna red social porque sabía que una multitud de mensajes que no quería contestar le estarían esperando. Dos días desde que no sabía nada de Haiba Lev.

Había logrado cerrar los ojos por un instante y dormitar algunos minutos, pero el recuerdo regresó vívidamente entre sus sueños y aun cuando abrió los ojos y reacomodó las almohadas para sentirse más cómodo podía escuchar el sonido de la voz de Lev haciendo eco por todo el gimnasio.

_“¡Te amo Yaku-san!”_

Recordaba el silencio que se había abierto camino entre todos los jugadores y la risa del entrenador Nekomata al otro lado de la red. Recordaba al entrenador Naoi aproximándose a Lev y pidiéndole que se calmara. Recordaba haber salido corriendo y a todos gritando su nombre mientras sus padres se miraban confusos. Y recordaba haberse arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo momentáneamente de sus pensamientos. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que apenas marcaba las 7 de la noche, demasiado temprano para fingir que ya estaba dormido incluso si era domingo. Yaku sabía que si no contestaba o abría, quien hubiese tocado la puerta entraría de todos modos y, ¡vaya problema!, justo ese día había olvidado echarle seguro al picaporte.

Alzó un poco la voz para dar permiso para pasar. Cuando su madre entró él ya había encendido la luz y se había sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio de estudio. Su madre le preguntó primero si quería comer algo, porque había notado que en los últimos días Yaku había estado dejando sobras de comida en su plato. Él dijo que no tenía hambre. Cuando Yaku le iba a preguntar si eso era todo para poder hacerla salir de la habitación su madre comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Morisuke, ¿exactamente qué es lo que te pasa? Un chico se te declaró, no es como si fuera la gran cosa.

\- Lo es si todo el mundo está presente escuchando.

\- Escucha, todos sabemos cómo es Lev, no debería sorprenderte. Lo que me preocupa es tu reacción. Tu padre pensó que simplemente no querías enfrentarlo, que no querías aceptar las preferencias de Lev, pero nosotros no criamos a un hijo homofóbico, ¿verdad? – Yaku negó con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Yaku alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Algunos trofeos y medallas de sus épocas de secundaria estaban decorando sus paredes y por la ventana entraba la luz de los faroles de la calle. Su madre se veía tranquila ahí de pie frente a la ventana con el cabello suelto y una expresión de consuelo en su rostro emanando confianza para que su hijo hablara. Pero él no quería hablar, porque no sabía qué era lo que tenía. Sentía culpa, había llegado a tener la certeza de que así era, pero además de eso había más cosas a las que no lograba ponerles nombre. ¿Ira? ¿Frustración? ¿Ansiedad?

\- Estoy confundido. Hice mal en salir corriendo como lo hice, pero…

\- Te veías enojado. Incluso algunos del equipo contrario lo decían.

\- ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? El muy idiota no debió hacer eso, y además…

\- ¿Qué sientes?

Yaku miró a su madre largo rato antes de llegar a una respuesta.

\- Culpa

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no debí huir de ese modo. Me sorprendió demasiado, lo que pasó superó los límites incluso para Lev y no supe reaccionar. No quiero saber ni escuchar nada sobre él, y aun así me siento mal por todo.

\- Sabes, has estado deprimiéndote todo el fin de semana por el asunto, ¿no crees que eso significa que en realidad te preocupas por Lev?

Yaku bajó la vista al piso y suspiró.

\- Pero no siento lo mismo. No _puedo_ sentir lo mismo.

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que te hace sentir culpable entonces?

Luego de pensarlo, Yaku asintió. Se sentía mal porque le tenía cariño a Lev y nunca se dio cuenta de lo que él sentía a pesar de tenerlo cerca, porque mientras practicaban él le hablaba con voz dura y lo obligaba a exceder su límite todas las veces mientras el menor le obedecía sin rechistar porque probablemente quería demostrarle a Yaku lo mucho que se esforzaba por mejorar para él; y porque seguramente Lev sabía que Yaku no iba a corresponderle y estaba preparado para ello, pero no esperaba que Yaku lo rechazara de una manera tan dolorosa.

\- Tengo que hablar con él.

Su madre asintió y sonrió orgullosa. Antes de salir de la habitación le dijo a Yaku que en cuanto terminara bajara para tomar una taza de té que le ayudara a calmarse y dormir. Yaku aceptó y cerró la puerta antes de lanzarse sobre la cama, tomar su celular y deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil hasta encontrar el número de Lev. Tragó saliva antes de marcar, y esperó varios segundos antes de que comenzaran a sonar los timbres de llamada. Tras el tercer timbre, Yaku comenzó a preguntarse si Lev contestaría, y para el quinto ya se había resignado a que no. Alejó el dispositivo de su oreja y justo cuando iba a tocar el ícono para colgar escuchó una voz aliviada que provenía de su teléfono.

\- ¿Yaku-san?

Yaku se apresuró a regresar su teléfono a su oído y sin dejar que Lev continuara comenzó a hablar.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Disculpa, yo solo…

\- No – le interrumpió, algo común en sus conversaciones – yo me disculpo contigo, Lev.

Al día siguiente durante la práctica, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad y Yaku se sorprendió cuando al toparse con Kenma este le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza como agradeciéndole un favor que Yaku no recordaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La homofobia es mala, chicos, no la alienten. Y solo para aclarar, los que vieron todo lo sucedido estaban decepcionados de Yaku por actuar así, incluso los jugadores y padres del equipo contrario.  
> En fin, espero no sea muy triste haber escrito algo de amor no correspondido, pero las historias de amor no siempre terminan en felicidad, ¿verdad? Debo admitir que habrá algunos otros capítulos de este tipo, pero no se preocupen, la gran mayoría será de amor correspondido, bello y feliz. Ah, y en alguno que otro Yaku y Lev sí van a estar juntos (porque puedo hacer que suceda, muajaja).
> 
> En el capítulo 4: Mientras tomábamos una taza de té


	4. Mientras tomábamos una taza de té

Afuera había muchísimo calor, tanto que ni siquiera las aves se aventuraban a alzar el vuelo por temor a que sus alas sucumbieran a la alta temperatura, no había viento tampoco y del suelo emanaba vapor desde los charcos restantes de la lluvia del día anterior. Afortunadamente para Yachi en su habitación tenía aire acondicionado y no tenía que sufrir las torturas que el señor sol hacía pasar a los demás afuera. Tenía suerte además por no tener que salir para nada ese día y a pesar de que su madre no estaba en casa no se sentía sola porque estaba en buena compañía.

  
Yamaguchi estaba sentado con ella en el piso removiendo algunas hojas y hojeando algunos cuadernos mientras conversaban acerca de sus planes para el día. Esperaban a Kageyama y a Hinata para ayudarlos a estudiar para su examen, pero Yamaguchi había llegado temprano, mucho más temprano, notó Yachi sin darle importancia al asunto. Estar a solas con Yamaguchi se sentía natural, era como tener una extensión de ella misma, alguien que comprendía sus ataques de ansiedad y que incluso le ayudaba a calmarlos. Yamaguchi no era como los demás chicos del equipo, él era callado y muy reservado con sus comentarios, no como Kageyama que simplemente no parecía tener la habilidad de socializar, sino de manera más amena, una que invitaba a querer entablar una conversación con él porque sabías que podías hacerlo sin temor. Contradictoriamente a Yachi le inspiraba confianza, pues a pesar de su notoria falta de esta Yamaguchi emanaba cierta sensación de calma que hacía que Yachi no temiera hablarle; sentía que con él nada de lo que dijera sería algo tonto, que cualquier tema le resultaría interesante y que no sería rechazada al hablar con él.

  
Por el contrario, se sentía nerviosa al pensar en Kageyama. Sabía que no era un mal chico, pero aproximarse a él le resultaba difícil. Incluso para ofrecerle una botella de agua en los entrenamientos titubeaba, aunque más tarde Hinata le hizo ver que era porque Kageyama tampoco estaba seguro de cómo hablar con ella. Ni hablar de Tsukishima, el chico era serio, muy serio, y aunque hasta el momento se había comportado con ella amablemente, Yachi siempre temía que al abrir la boca Tsukishima estaría a su lado en un segundo burlándose de lo que fuera a decir. ¿Cómo se llevaba Yamaguchi con alguien como él entonces? Estaba fuera de su comprensión. Quizás Tsukishima, que parecía tener una barrera alrededor, sentía lo mismo que Yachi con respecto a Yamaguchi, que podía hablar y decir lo que fuera porque el chico no iba a juzgar.

  
Mientras terminaba de preparar algunos ejercicios de práctica para cuando sus compañeros llegaran, Yachi echaba vistazos rápidos hacia donde estaba Yamaguchi. El chico estaba concentrado en separar los materiales por materia y por semestre para tener todo listo y organizado para cuando el par llegara. En una de sus miradas se dio cuenta de que Yamaguchi la estaba observando con intensidad y apartó la vista. Yamaguchi rio bajito y extendió una mano hacia la cabeza de Yachi. La chica no se movió, solo se quedó postrada en su lugar sintiendo como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Hasta ahí llegaba la calma.

  
\- Listo – rio Yamaguchi tras retirar su mano de la cabeza de Yachi – tenías una basurita.

  
Yachi se puso de pie en un instante y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación.

  
\- I… Iré a preparar té, ya deben estar por llegar.

  
Yamaguchi pestañeó varias veces y luego suavizó la mirada.

  
-De hecho ya van tarde, le preguntaré a Hinata por donde están mientras.

  
Sin decir otra palabra, Yamaguchi tomó su celular y lo desbloqueó mientras Yachi salía de la habitación y corría hacia la cocina. Tras haber puesto el agua a hervir se dio varias palmadas en las mejillas para tranquilizarse y respiró profundo. Yachi no era tonta, sabía que estaba atraída a Yamaguchi, pero nunca pensó en llevar su atracción a algo más. Se sentía cómoda con la amistad que tenía con él, ¿por qué arruinarla con otra cosa? Además no había manera alguna en que Yamaguchi sintiera algo por ella, lo sucedido solo la había tomado por sorpresa. Estaba tan segura de que Yamaguchi solo la veía como amiga que ni siquiera se había molestado en pensar en lo que iba a ponerse y nunca se ponía en guardia en su presencia. ¿Por qué entonces se había ofuscado tanto? La respuesta era evidente: fue porque quería que algo pasara.

  
El peor sentimiento es ese que intentas ignorar y que tratas como si no fuera la gran cosa, pero que cuando ya es demasiado tarde te has dado cuenta de que ha crecido y se ha transformado en algo más. Yachi lo aceptó en ese momento mientras servía las tazas de té en una bandeja, que la atracción que había estado ignorando se había transformado ya en enamoramiento. El problema no fue aceptarlo, sino decidir qué hacer con él ahora que lo había hecho. Era obvio que ahora que era consciente de lo que sentía su forma de actuar con Yamaguchi cambiaría: le daría vergüenza hablar con él y seguramente trataría de tergiversar todo lo que él dijera para convencerse de que también le gustaba. Era mejor no haberse dado cuenta nunca, pensaba.

  
Cuando terminó de preparar la bandeja se dio la media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Yamaguchi de pie en la cocina hablando por teléfono, al parecer con Hinata. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo que significaba que probablemente había pasado algo. En vez de moverse, Yachi esperó a que Yamaguchi terminara la llamada para preguntar qué había pasado.

  
\- ¿Eh? Oh, Hinata dice que llegaran como en media hora. Quedó con encontrarse con Kageyama frente a Sakanoshita, pero tuvo que llevar a su hermanita a casa de su amiga del lado contrario. Kageyama ya le está esperando, así que no deben tardar más que eso.

  
Yachi asintió y comenzó a caminar para salir de la cocina, pero Yamaguchi se le puso en frente y la detuvo.

  
\- Espera, vine para ayudarte a llevar esto.

  
Yachi sintió alivio al dejar de sostener el peso de la bandeja. A decir verdad estaba nerviosa y temía que si temblaba demasiado tiraría algo al piso. Pero, oh oh, ahí estaba la sensación de auto convencimiento, esa que le decía a Yachi: “Yamaguchi no es así con todas, solo contigo”; pero también la que se negaba a aceptarlo susurrándole: “no es cierto, sabes que Yamaguchi siempre es así de amable con todos”. Suspirando guio a Yamaguchi hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta cuando estuvieron dentro. Y, ¡rayos! Ahora reinaba la consciencia de que estaban solos en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y nadie más en casa, y el inconsciente de Yachi comenzó a hacerla imaginar todo tipo de situaciones que ella deseaba que pasaran, pero que sabía que no lo harían, y si tan solo pudiera moverse unos centímetros más cerca de Yamaguchi entonces podría tocar su mano; pero cómo demonios se suponía que una chica sin experiencia llamara la atención de un chico como él.

  
\- ¿Estás bien?

  
\- ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, perdón. – Yachi sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro para aclarar su mente. - ¿Lo estás tú? – añadió sin saber por qué, solo sintió que probablemente vomitaría tras escuchar lo juguetona que había sonado su voz, como si hubiese querido provocar al chico.

  
Yamaguchi se le quedó viendo y rio de nuevo luego de unos instantes, y vaya que tenía una risa hermosa. Yachi se llevó una mano a la cabeza para aparentar mientras el tono del otro disminuía poco a poco hasta que por fin estuvieron de nuevo en silencio y regresaron a su labor. Yachi se sintió un poco más relajada luego de que Yamaguchi interpretó aquello como una broma y le ofreció una de las tazas de té mientras ella bebía un sorbo de la suya. Yamaguchi estaba soplando el vapor cuando Yachi asentó de nuevo su taza sobre la bandeja y continuó revisando los ejercicios.

  
\- A decir verdad… no lo estoy – comentó Yamaguchi de repente con la taza aún entre manos.

  
\- ¿Eh?

  
\- Me refiero a bien, no estoy bien.

  
Yachi abrió los ojos e inspeccionó a Yamaguchi por todos lados con la mirada llena de preocupación, como solía hacer en esos casos. Cuando no encontró nada se inclinó un poco hacia él para posar su mano sobre su frente.

  
\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Debería apagar el aire acondicionado? ¿No quieres tomar algo de agua? ¿Qué te pasa?

  
Las incesantes preguntas de Yachi pararon cuando se dio cuenta de que Yamaguchi la observaba de nuevo, pero muy seriamente y con la zona de sus mejillas cubierta por pecas teñida de un ligero tono carmesí.

  
\- Tú. Tú me pasas.

  
La velocidad con la que Yachi retiró la mano de la frente de Yamaguchi no fue nada comparada con la de él cuando la tomó por la muñeca para evitar que se alejara. Se miraron el uno al otro hasta que Yamaguchi pestañeó y dejó ir su agarre alrededor de la muñeca de Yachi.

  
\- Perdón, fue un impulso. – Yamaguchi se llevó una mano al rostro para cubrirlo. - ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago ahora?

  
\- ¿Eh? ¿A… a qué te refieres?

  
Yachi no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntar, pero se mantuvo firme mientras esperaba una respuesta.

  
\- Supongo que tú decides, Yachi. ¿Qué debo hacer con el amor que siento por ti?

  
Cuando Yachi no contestó Yamaguchi se descubrió el rostro para mirarla. Ese era su vicio, hablar sin pensar y decir todo lo que le venía a la mente. La chica agradeció por primera vez ese aspecto suyo.

  
\- ¿Debería guardarlo o…? – el chico miró al suelo antes de continuar - ¿podrías aceptarlo?

  
Yachi se tapó el rostro con ambas manos llena de vergüenza y dejó a Yamaguchi esperando en suspenso mientras inhalaba profundamente y contaba hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Cuando por fin se calmó y descubrió su rostro su sonrisa fue suficiente para hacerle saber a Yamaguchi que ya tenía su respuesta.

  
Para cuando Kageyama y Hinata llegaron no supieron leer el ambiente y Yamaguchi por fin comprendió por qué el par le resultaba tan molesto a Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto me da diabetes, incluso a mí... Pero me gustó cómo quedó. ¿Soy la única que imagina a Yamaguchi planeando su confesión? Así, literal, que se la pasa días diciendo: "Lo haré ese día, lo haré ese día" y lo hace. En fin, les he traído una dosis de azúcar para aliviar le herida dejada por el capítulo anterior si lo leyeron (?). Espero les guste.
> 
> En el capítulo 5: Mientras bebíamos una cerveza (Creo que la pareja es un poco evidente en este).


	5. Mientras bebíamos una cerveza

\- Una más, por favor.

Ukai se debatía entre si debía o no detener a Takeda. Apenas iban por la tercera cerveza de la noche, y Takinoue y los demás habían empezado a beber antes de que ellos llegaran, así que el maestro y Ukai eran los más sobrios y aunque Ukai sabía que Takeda podía soportar el alcohol no quería tener que lidiar con él al día siguiente cuando la resaca hiciera efecto.

Era extraño. Takeda podía beber más que cualquiera en la mesa y no parecía sufrir ningún efecto colateral, si acaso hablaba más, pero solamente eso y lo hacía de manera coherente sin salirse del tema ni nada parecido; sin embargo, el alcohol le pasaba factura horas más tarde cuando le daba vueltas la cabeza y sentía el estómago revuelto.  
“Lo detendré luego de la quinta” decidió mientras se llevaba la botella a los labios para dar un sorbo del amargo líquido dorado. Un par de chistes malos más adelante hicieron que Ukai comenzara a tener ganas de irse, y lo que le restaba de paciencia comenzó a perderse cuando las bromas subieron de tono y los demás comenzaron a hacer chistes a costa de él y Takeda.

Solo Takinoue sabía de su relación - y quizás Shimada por asociación, Ukai no estaba seguro – así que no sintió peligro alguno en llevar con él al maestro que había insistido en conocer al resto de sus amigos. Si podían pasar desapercibidos frente al equipo de voleibol y a los directivos de la escuela no había forma alguna en que los demás se dieran cuenta tampoco, o por lo menos eso pensaba hasta que alguien hizo un comentario acerca de cómo “si Takeda fuera mujer sería justo el tipo de Keishin”.

Ukai no reaccionó, se limitó a beber otro largo sorbo de cerveza y a contenerse para no virar a ver la reacción del maestro sentado a su lado. Lo escuchó reír y Ukai suspiró aliviado de que ambos hubiesen logrado mantener la calma: las ventajas de ser adultos. No era como que quisiera esconder su situación de sus amigos, simplemente le parecía demasiado pronto y demasiado arriesgado contarles por el momento.

\- ¿Pero se imaginan? – comentó alguien, Ukai ya no recordaba quién había dicho qué – ¿Qué tal si Keishin en verdad tiene esa clase de fetiche?

\- ¡Oh! Se la pasaría toda la noche jadeando “¡Sensei!, ¡sensei!”, ¿verdad?

\- Eso no suena nada mal, oye Takeda, ¡preséntame a alguna de tus compañeras de trabajo la próxima vez!

\- ¡Ja, ja! No veo por qué no. Conozco a algunas que siguen solteras.

\- ¡Oye, Keishin! Di algo, parece que alguien quiere robarte al sensei.

Ukai no quiso decir nada, en cambio sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió uno de ellos para tratar de pensar en otra cosa.

\- ¿Ya vieron? ¡No dice nada! Seguro que le da vergüenza.

\- Vergüenza te debe dar a ti estarlo fastidiando, ¡tú no has tenido novia en años! Si fuera cierto Ukai te llevaría la ventaja.

Esta vez Ukai sí reconoció la voz que tenía al lado. Era la de Shimada y, si había escuchado correctamente, parecía que trataba de defenderlo. El maldito Takinoue había abierto la boca.

\- No es como que te vaya mejor a ti, Makoto. ¿Ya estás tan harto de la soltería que ahora persigues menores?

Shimada se atragantó con la cerveza y quien estaba a su lado comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda para ayudarlo. Ukai detuvo la moción de llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca tras escuchar esto y comenzó a prestar más atención lleno de curiosidad. Al mismo tiempo sintió a su lado la rodilla de Takeda bajo la mesa presionar con un poco más de fuerza contra su muslo.

\- Oh, ¿de qué me perdí, Shimada? – preguntó Ukai, agradeciendo que la conversación hubiese divergido hacia otra persona.

\- ¿No lo sabes, Keishin? Makoto ha estado “ayudando” a uno de tus jugadores a practicar fuera del horario normal. Será mejor que vigiles a tus chicos.

\- ¿Acaso se volvieron locos? ¡No estén inventando tonterías! ¿Qué tal si alguien les escucha y lo cree? – replicó Shimada.

\- Cierto, será mejor que dejemos ese tema para luego – comentó en voz baja alguien más. – Además si lo que quieren es escuchar noticias controversiales, yo creo que Ukai y el sensei ya estaban a punto de confesar todo, ¿no es así, Keishin?

La paciencia de Ukai ya estaba a un comentario más de agotarse. Por un lado quería gritarles a todos que se callaran y lo dejaran fumar en paz, pero por el otro – y Ukai estaba seguro de que ese lado estaba influenciado fuertemente por el alcohol – quería darse la vuelta y tomar a Takeda por el cuello de la camisa, jalarlo hacia él y plantarle un fogoso beso en la boca para hacerlos callar a todos.

\- Parece que no va a hablar – esta vez había hablado Takinoue, y Ukai casi suspiró aliviado al pensar que quizás todo terminaría entonces sin estar preparado para lo que seguía – ¿qué dices tú, sensei?

El entrenador sintió su cuerpo tensarse con algo de ira y con una incesante necesidad de darle un puñetazo a Takinoue justo en la boca del estómago. ¡Claro que iba a evidenciarlos frente a todos! ¡Él era de los que menos aguantaba el alcohol! Ukai cerró fuertemente su puño alrededor de la botella de cerveza que sostenía y retiró el cigarrillo de sus labios con la otra mano para empezar a contestarle, pero un roce de la rodilla de Takeda bajo la mesa lo detuvo y lo hizo voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Yo? ¡Pero claro! ¡Si yo amo a Ukai-kun desde el fondo de mi corazón!

Las carcajadas no tardaron en extenderse alrededor de toda la mesa acompañados de gritos de “¡Así se habla!” y de “¡Lo sabía!” por parte de algunos de los presentes. Takeda se limitó a sonreír tapándose la boca con una mano mientras Ukai lo miraba incrédulo con los ojos bien abiertos y cuando el maestro volteó a verlo y le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice Ukai no pudo contenerse tampoco y comenzó a reír junto con los demás.

¿Qué importaba si al día siguiente Ukai tenía que cuidar la resaca del maestro? Ya lo había decidido: esta noche se lo llevaría a casa y no lo dejaría dormir durante algunas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben lo divertido que fue escribir esto, jaja. Puede o no que la mitad haya sido escrita bajo los efectos del alcohol para darme inspiración... ¡Oh! Y hay hints de otra pareja por ahí ¿se dieron cuenta?
> 
> En el capítulo 6: En una tarde soleada de jueves, con la luz del sol resplandeciendo en tu cabello


	6. En una tarde soleada de jueves, con la luz del sol resplandeciendo en tu cabello

Por fin quedaba solamente un día más antes del viaje a Tokio para los partidos de práctica del equipo durante el campamento de entrenamiento al que habían sido invitados por el entrenador de Nekoma, por lo tanto Ukai había declarado que tanto ese día como el siguiente lo entrenamientos vespertinos terminaran más temprano con la finalidad de dejar a todos los chicos descansar para el largo viaje que emprenderían. Los últimos jugadores en partir fueron Hinata y Kageyama, y solo lo hicieron después de que Ukai entrara a llamarles la atención y les amenazara con no dejarlos participar del campamento si seguían desobedeciéndolo. Claro está que tardó más el entrenador en amedrentar a los chicos que ellos en tomar sus cosas e irse de la escuela, por lo tanto los únicos que quedaban eran el mismo Ukai, Takeda, Shimizu y Yachi. Los dos primeros se quedaron adentro recogiendo balones y retirando la red mientras las chicas salían a lavar las toallas que se habían utilizado ese día y a llenar un balde con agua para poder limpiar el piso de la cancha.

Shimizu se dedicaba a lavar las toallas en el fregadero mientras Yachi las exprimía y las tendía al sol para que se secaran. No tardaron demasiado en terminar, así que lo único que les faltaba era llevar el agua al gimnasio para poder limpiar antes de cerrarlo e irse. Shimizu fue en busca del balde para que Yachi tuviera tiempo de tender las dos últimas toallas que le quedaban, y cuando regresó la chica se encontraba de pie frente al lavabo con ambas manos juntas en forma de cáliz acumulando agua para luego mojarse la cara con ella.  
– Justo cuando acabamos con las toallas tú ya necesitas una, Hitoka-chan. – comentó divertida Shimizu con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. La menor al parecer no había notado su presencia, pues saltó sorprendida al escuchar su voz.

– ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Es solo que había mucho calor y yo… ¿De qué te ríes?

– Ah, no, no es nada. Estaba bromeando. Si quieres puedes utilizar mi sudadera para secarte.

– ¡No! Quiero decir… ¡no, gracias! ¡No podría!

– No te preocupes, solo hazlo – continuó Shimizu quitándose la sudadera y extendiéndosela a Yachi para que se secara. Al ver que la chica seguía moviendo la cabeza a manera de negación y con los brazos extendidos mostrándole las palmas de sus manos, Shimizu optó por colgar su sudadera justo encima de los antebrazos de Yachi. – Úsala, no hay problema, en serio.

Yachi pareció quedarse sin aliento por unos instantes antes de asentir tímidamente y llevarse la prenda al rostro. Shimizu le observó en silencio mientras se secaba y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa cuando notó que Yachi olfateaba un poco la tela antes de apartarla por completo de su cara y devolvérsela.

– Gracias.

– No hay problema – contestó Shimizu, y luego emprendieron el camino de regreso hacia el gimnasio.

Al llegar se encontraron al maestro y al entrenador conversando sentados en uno de los escalones de afuera del gimnasio. Al verlas aproximarse se pusieron de pie y les dieron las gracias por su trabajo, y Takeda tomó el balde de manos de Shimizu con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

– Ustedes también deberían ir a descansar, el equipo las necesita. Déjennos el resto a nosotros – las despidió, y luego entró al gimnasio seguido de cerca por Ukai.

Ambas chicas hicieron una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza dando las gracias y se dieron la media vuelta para partir. Lo primero que hicieron fue regresar al salón del club por sus pertenencias. Shimizu se aseguró de haber cerrado la puerta correctamente y luego guardó dentro de su mochila las llaves. Yachi la seguía de cerca a cada paso. No era difícil de notar, la chica todavía no estaba acostumbrada a las tareas que debía realizar como manager, y por lo tanto se la pasaba la mayor parte del día siendo la sombra de Shimizu. A la mayor no le importaba. Yachi era una chica dedicada y que aprendía rápido. Quizás tenía que mejorar su carácter un poco para encajar mejor y conseguir un poco de confianza en sí misma, pero lo que le faltaba en carácter lo reemplazaba con esfuerzo y ganas de aprender. Además, Shimizu pensaba, Yachi era una chica muy bonita. Probablemente ella misma no se había dado cuenta de ello debido a su falta de confianza, pero no se podía negar que su brillante personalidad tenía la capacidad de cambiar el humor de quienes la rodeaban, Shimizu incluida. Tenía además una brillante y honesta sonrisa que le alegraba el día a la otra manager, y su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo la incitaba a querer protegerla.

  
Yachi también tenía manos delicadas y hábiles que trazaban cada letra y se movían con una elegancia que dejaban a Shimizu sin aliento, y unas delgadas piernas que la hacían estremecerse cuando se quedaba mirando por demasiado tiempo. Si tan solo ella pudiera hacerle notar todo eso y que la otra le creyera, todo sería mucho más fácil para ambas. A Shimizu le encantaba en particular el cabello dorado de Yachi: lacio y siempre desenredado, como si todo el tiempo tuviese al alguien invisible sobre su hombro repasando cada fibra con un cepillo de cerdas de seda. Ese día, bajo el sol de las horas antes del atardecer, su cabello parecía desprender destellos dorados cada vez que el viento pasaba y lo movía de su sitio.

– ¿Kiyoko-senpai?

Shimizu se detuvo al escuchar su nombre de pila y curvó sus labios en una sonrisa antes de voltear y contestarle a Yachi.

– ¿Sí, Hitoka-chan?

– ¡Ah! Solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué suavizante de telas utilizas? Tu sudadera olía muy bien.

Los labios de Shimizu se tornaron en una pequeña o de la sorpresa antes de contestarle el nombre de la marca con su habitual expresión alegre.

– ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?

– Eh, sí. Es todo.

Shimizu asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. Ya habían salido del territorio de la escuela y no faltaba mucho para llegar a casa para ella, así que se puso a pensar en la tarea que tenía pendiente y en lo que tenía que estudiar para su examen de ingreso a la universidad.

– Eh, a decir verdad…

La voz de Yachi la distrajo de sus pensamientos y la obligó a voltear nuevamente para mirarla. No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para notar cómo la luz del sol se reflejaba sobre el dorado cabello de la chica creando la ilusión de que estaba hecho de oro puro. Cuando Yachi se detuvo, Shimizu la animó a continuar y pudo ver con claridad como la chica tragaba saliva para espantar sus nervios.

– Esto puede sonar extraño porque soy una chica y eso, además no nos conocemos tanto y Kiyoko-senpai seguramente escucha esto seguido, pero yo, emm… Yo, te quiero.

Shimizu dudó un poco, pero finalmente se decidió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yachi estaba de pie alejada unos metros de ella como si hubiese dejado intencionalmente la distancia entre ellas para sentirse más segura al hacer su confesión. Cuando Shimizu la alcanzó tomó las manos de Yachi, que yacían a ambos lados de su falda del uniforme, entre las suyas y comenzó a trazar círculos sobre el dorso con sus pulgares.

– También yo te quiero, Hitoka-chan.

A pesar del rubor que se extendió por las mejillas y orejas de Yachi, Shimizu pudo comprobar una cosa: ella estaba completamente hecha de oro, desde la raíz del cabello, hasta la punta de los pies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque para decir "Te amo" no es necesario utilizar esas palabras.
> 
> Confesión: El prompt original decía que fuera en martes, pero cambié el día porque dudo mucho que se lleven a los chicos al campamento entre semana...
> 
> En el capítulo 7: Como un agradecimiento

**Author's Note:**

> La lista original de las situaciones la saqué de tumblr ( http://bravelittleposter.tumblr.com/post/138584205514/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) por si quieren verla. Trataré de hacer un capítulo por semana mientras me llega inspiración para continuar (y traducir) otras historias pendientes. De nuevo reitero que esta es una serie de One Shots, así que cada semana habrá una pareja diferente de las que me gustan. Vean la lista y traten de adivinar qué pareja podría seguir, sería interesante ver sus hipótesis y a lo mejor alguien le atina je, je, je. ¡Hasta luego!
> 
> ~Hitomi_G


End file.
